Ángeles de Sangre y Fuego
by flayjunior15
Summary: Un historia traducida de J. Austin Wilde. Otro One Shot de Área 88. Sin Summary. Solo pasen a leerlo.


_He aquí un fic Área 88 para su disfrute. Esto es sólo un one-shot, pero nunca se sabe cuándo voy a escribir otro._

… _ **.**_

"¡Dos bandidos a las nueve en punto!" La radio crujió.

"¡Te tienen en mira, Jean! ¡Rompa a izquierda dura!"

Los sonidos de jadeos desesperados pesados resonaron por la radio como Jean luchó por respirar en medio de su posición de las nueve en punto, por causa de las fuerzas G.

"Ken! Warren! ¿Puedes llegar a ellos?" Jean gritó en despliegue y con la esperanza de un rebasamiento. Su configuración de ala delta de su avión Mirage III podría purgar velocidad asesina en un viraje ascendente.

Él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta, como un misil Atoll despedido de rango mínimo explotó a través de su fuselaje. El choque de la explosión lo lanzó contra sus correas del asiento y en

Inconsciencia. El motor del cohete, sigue ardiendo hasta el último metal del proponente sólido, encendiendo el combustible del Mirage un instante después.

Jean de Lyon, ex integrante de Toulouse Francia, cayó del cielo arrastrando una nube ardiente de humo. Nunca volvió a ver el suelo, ya que se precipitó hacia él. Nunca sintió las llamas se arrastran sobre su cuerpo como el combustible para aviones quemaron todo a su alrededor. También nunca vio a su compañero en su Warren F-4E Phantom II abren fuego con su ametralladora al avión asesino que lo derribo. Trazadores rojos brillantes destellaron en una gracia arco bocanada de humo. Sólo seis de la armadura 20mm perforación incendiaria rondas golpeó el MiG-21 de 24 ráfagas de ronda. Seis fue todo lo que tomaron. La cabina del MiG-21 explotó en una lluvia de metal y plexiglás. Por un instante, si supieras lo que debe buscar, se podía ver el flash de rojo a través de los escombros. El piloto de MiG nunca supo qué lo golpeó ya sea.

Como Ken y de Warren F-4 golpean sus quemadores y dispararon a distancia, el MiG-21 se estrelló a pocos cientos de metros de los restos en llamas del Mirage de Jean. El otro MiG había huido en plena cámara de postcombustión. Los dos aviones derribados se quemaron furiosamente por un tiempo, sus columnas gemelas de negro fumar mezclándose entre las nubes como cenizas de sus pilotos caídos eran esparcidos por el viento.

 _J. Austin Wilde y Fisión Park Press orgullosamente presentan:_

 **Área 88:**

 **Ángeles de Sangre y Fuego**

 _Los personajes y situaciones del Área 88 son la creación del gran artista shojo que hizo esta historia épica jamás contada sobre el combate aéreo, el gran dios Kaoru Shintani._

McCoy se acercó tranquilamente a lo largo de la línea de vuelo. No había dinero para hacerse hoy. La guerra civil de Asran parecía estar en un punto bajo ya que tanto lados tambalearon por las pérdidas horrendas de la última ofensiva rebelde.

Sin ningún tipo de misiones sancionadas para volar, los pilotos se aburrirían y quieren hacer un poco de la caza por su cuenta. McCoy estaría allí para venderles bombas, misiles, combustible, munición de cañón, lo que quisieran.

El estridente de Iron Arm Campbell A-4M Skyhawk asaltó las pequeñas orejas del irlandés. Campbell fue uno de los primeros pilotos para aburrirse cuando nada estaba pasando, al lado del Randy calvo por supuesto. Los dosel del piloto estaba arriba, y el brillo de la luz del sol de su gancho de acero atrapado en los ojos de McCoy.

"McCoy Hey!" Campbell llama. "Vamos otra vez!"

El motor del A-4 enrolla abajo como McCoy se acercó.

Un miembro de la tripulación de tierra establece la escalera de embarque en su lugar para él.

Trepó por la escalera, odiando lo alto de la cabina era para un pequeño avión. Campbell se enjuagó el sudor de la frente con la buena mano. El gancho de acero que era su otra mano descansaba a lo largo de la pared lateral.

"Esto había mejor que ser bueno, Boyo, por hacerme subir todo el camino hasta aquí." McCoy amonestó.

"¿Puedes guardar un secreto?" Preguntó Campbell. Tenía un aspecto cara de joven que desmentía sus años de combate.

Un sonido de la caja registradora sonó en los oídos de McCoy.

"¡Claro que puedo!" Protestó. "¿Por quién me tomas?"

"Bien. He encontrado algo en el desierto. Quiero llevarlo fuera."

McCoy asomó su enorme pico que era una nariz en la cara de Campbell. Una gran verruga coronó la punta de la misma.

"¿Qué habéis encontrado para mí, Boyo?"

"Necesito un par de misiles Rockeyes. A todos los que me puedo llevar. ¿Puedes conseguir para mí al amanecer? "

McCoy asintió. "Podría tener algunos escondidos en la espalda o en mi almacén. La pregunta es ¿para que los necesitas o los quieres? "

Campbell miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca de escuchar. El personal de tierra estaba manteniéndose ocupados con remover sus dos Misiles Sidewinder y para que hagan frente a las torres de alta tensión en el almacenamiento tras bastidores.

"Me encontré con un montón de camuflaje lonas al oeste del punto Charlie dos." el empezó. "Además de una gran cantidad de barriles de gasolina. Creo que hay un batallón de infantería mecanizada por ahí, tal vez incluso tanques. Yo no veo ninguna SAMs, por lo que hace que sea una presa fácil".

"Así que ¿por qué no estás diciéndole a Saki acerca de esto?"

"Vamos McCoy!" Campbell protestó. "Si yo hiciera eso habría una sección entera de aviones que van por ahí. Yo tendría que dividir el premio del dinero de cuatro maneras. Puedo hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana por mí mismo. Estamos hablando de cien mil dólares, al menos, tal vez el doble si es que hay tanques".

McCoy asintió. Él entendió el espíritu de libre empresa mejor que nadie.

"Puedo conseguirte los Rockeyes." dijo. "Pero solo no me gusta que vayas afuera y te maten. Solo lo hare porque eres de mis mejores clientes."

"Gracias McCoy!" Campbell sonrió.

"No me des las gracias todavía." McCoy sonrió. "Va a costarte otros cincuenta mil con las bombas".

"¿Cincuenta mil?"

"Aye! ¿Vosotros piensan que Rockeyes crecen en los árboles? Por estos tuve que ir hasta un Depósito de suministros de la OTAN en Bahrein. No es tan fácil más ahora que el golfo pérsico está en guerra. Artillería no se mueve como antes, y mantienen mejor seguimiento de la misma."

Campbell asintió a regañadientes. "Está bien McCoy, es un trato."

"¡Espléndido!" -exclamó McCoy. Él escribió a lápiz con el fin de Campbell en una pequeña libreta que siempre tenía a mano. "Voy a tener que esperar en sus servicios de revestimiento antes del amanecer."

McCoy saltó de la escalera. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pobre cabrón." murmuró para sí mismo. "Si yo les había vendido para treinta mil todavía estaría haciendo un beneficio dulce. Eso debe ser muy buen objetivo para él no regatear conmigo."

… _ **.**_

"¿Cómo están las cosas en busca de su parte?" Mickey Simón dijo llamando sobre el radio.

"Tranquilo." Shin Kazama respondió. Echó un vistazo a su pantalla de radar una vez más. Se alegró de que su F-20 Tigershark tuviera un buen radar de búsqueda aérea. Ello había salvado su vida en más de una ocasión.

Los rebeldes en su mayor parte estaban volando MiG-21, con los MiG-23 ocasionales arrojados a la mezcla. Los 21s tenían un viejo radar de corto alcance y las capacidades de seguimiento muy pobres. Su propio radar tenía el doble de la oscilar y podría realizar un seguimiento de múltiples objetivos con facilidad. En el combate aéreo, la primera persona para marcar su enemigo era con frecuencia el ganador.

El único problema con tener un buen radar como fue es que era la tentación de utilizar caros misiles guiados. AIM-7 americana Gorriones y el Súper Matraz franceses eran buenos misiles, pero eran tan caros para el uso que simplemente no fueron rentables cuando pesaba contra el dinero del premio que se tenía para el derribo de un MiG-21. Había también la posibilidad de que se ha perdido el objetivo, y luego se acaba el dinero yéndose por el desagüe.

Hoy Shin llevaba cuatro Sidewinders modelos antiguos. El buen AIM-9LS con los aspectos de seguimiento a plazo eran escasos. Saki no emitiría ayuda a ellos a menos que esperara que sean superados en número por lo menos dos a uno, y McCoy estaba cobrando casi tanto para ellos como para un radar de misil guiado. Shin no quería ni pensar en el precio para un 9R o (se atreve a soñar!) el 9X ASRAAM. Si lo hizo el encontrar a alguien para luchar hoy, tendría que cerrar con ellos y trabajar detrás de ellos para una matanza de un solo misil. Podía hacerlo, afirmado en el hecho de que había estado haciéndolo durante dos años. Siempre fue un riesgo, sobre todo porque el enemigo había sido sorprendiendo a ellos recientemente mediante la realización de una voltereta tipo Rusia hizo hacia adelante en el seguimiento de calor en busca de AA-11 misiles.

El AA-11 no era el mejor de los misiles en el mundo. Tenía un decente seeker cabeza y un buen motor, pero era fácil de engañar. El único problema para hacer frente a un avión armado con un solo era que el enemigo podía disparar a él como cerró a una pelea de perros. Mientras él estaba ocupado en evadir, el MiG podría deslizarse detrás de unas pistolas que dispararon o tal vez una más barato misiles Atoll para la matanza de corto alcance.

No, la única opción para él era vivir. Si el enemigo llevaba AA-11, que harían una pausa para el Área 88. Él tenía que sobrevivir. Él lo haría llegar a casa de regreso a Japón y a su amada Ryoko no importa qué.

" _A tan sólo diez meses más."_ pensó para sí mismo. " _Diez más meses hasta que mi contrato es terminado. Entonces yo soy un hombre libre de nuevo_."

Su sangre comenzó a hervir, ya que la tenía así cada vez que pensaba en la traición que le envió aquí. Cómo su mejor amigo había le había conseguido estar borracho en París y le había hecho firmar un contrato que lo empujó hacia la guerra civil de Asran para ser un piloto de caza mercenario.

Había cuatro maneras de salir del Área 88. El primero fue para sobrevivir a los tres años de su contrato. El segundo era para comprar su contrato mediante la obtención de tres millones de dólares en premios. Era posible, había estado cerca de esa marca varias veces antes de que ocurriera el desastre y él perdido un avión. La compra de uno nuevo siempre lo puso de vuelta al punto de partida. La tercera opción era el desierto, otra cosa que había pasado por la mente en varias ocasiones. Lo que les había mantenido un sentido de honor y devoción a sus camaradas. Por mucho que odiaba el Área 88 y los condenados que estaban a la guerra civil que se vio obligado a luchar, que tenía varios amigos queridos entre los pilotos. Para ir al desierto sería abandonarlos. La cuarta opción es aún más impensable. Muerte. El cuarto opción era la forma más común de un piloto del Área 88. Cambiaron sus camas incómodas chirriantes de dolor de espalda en la base para los agujeros humeantes de humo y fuego en la tierra en algún lugar del desierto.

Jean de Lyon había sido la muerte más reciente, después de haber encontrado su cráter humeante esta mañana temprano. Los servicios religiosos se celebraban esta noche. Shin no esperaba un gran giro hacia fuera para él. Jean era un chico nuevo, no con una larga vida en el tiempo suficiente para hacer muchos amigos en un grupo de hombres que se mantuvieron a sí mismos, porque todos fueron marcados para la muerte. Algunos antes que lo otros.

Shin, por supuesto, estaría allí. Él estaba allí para todos los funerales. Incluso si él no los conocía. Saki diría unas palabras, ofrecer una oración musulmana, y que sería todo eso. Si el tipo tenía ningún amigo podrían decir algunas palabras propias. Cena seguiría, y la vida continuaría en la base.

"Hey Shin ¿qué hay en du espacio aéreo de nuevo?" Mickey llamó.

Shin miró a su HUD.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo cuatro boogies a las tres, a unas sesenta millas hacia fuera de mi posición. Usted debe estar más cerca."

Shin volvió Tigershark a la derecha y colocó su radar para trabajar. Fue recompensado con cuatro pequeños puntos de luz en la pantalla. IFF no podía distinguirlos como amigos, y nadie más se suponía que estar en este sector del mapa. Eso significaba una sola cosa.

"Son sólo en mi rango." dijo Shin. "Creo que son MiG-21. La fuerza de retorno es bajo."

"No tuve ningún problema marcando a ellos." Mickey regresó con un toque de sarcasmo.

"Tienes ese monstruo de un radar en su Tomcat." Shin devuelto de igual forma

"Je, tan mal no puedo permitirme ningún Fénix. Estarían muertos por ahora."

"Probablemente puedo tomar de dos a por mí mismo en el momento en que lleguen a mí."

Mickey se echó a reír. "¿Crees que puedes seguir con vida el tiempo suficiente para mí el ir a salvarte?"

"Me las arreglaré." respondió Shin. Hubo ese tono impasible plana en su voz que se ve afectada cada vez que se preparaba para combatir. Shin odiaba la muerte, pero no había otra opción. Él tenía que vivir, de hacer lo que tenía que matar. Lo que le asustaba a el más, era que no le molestaba la forma en que solía hacerlo.

"El ir a balísticos." Mickey anunció. "Te veré en unos pocos segundos."

"Roger." respondió Shin, su mano ya mover a su acelerador para la posición de postcombustión. Poderosa F404-100 turbo fan del Tigershark motor gritó en respuesta. Shin dio un puñetazo a través de "el número" y fue en vuelo supersónico.

Mickey Simón contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. Por mucho que le gustaba para luchar, siempre había esa pausa donde su corazón se aceleró y él pensado en la vida que había dejado atrás en Nueva York. La mujer que había dejado atrás.

Amaba a Tracy. Sabía que en su corazón. Pero también sabía que le encantaba volar y le encantaba pelear. Su primer asesinato de un MiG libio sobre el Golfo de Sidra había sido mejor que la primera vez que tiene relaciones sexuales. La Guerra del Golfo había sido su sueño hecho realidad: meses de combate continuo en sobrevuelo. Él sabía que le encantaba el combate más de lo que amaba a Tracy. Había cambiado su traje de negocios para un traje de vuelo, una vez más.

Se deslizó a través de las zonas de postcombustión por sensación. El F-14A que fue atado ha tenido cinco zonas de postcombustión, ninguno de ellos marcado en el acelerador. Los pilotos simplemente desarrollaron una idea de ellos. Él estaba en la tercera zona ahora, empujando para la velocidad, manteniendo un ojo en el calibrador del combustible. No tener un hombre en el asiento de atrás significaba tener que asumir el resto de la carga de trabajo. La única cosa que realmente necesitaba un asiento trasero para (además de un extra par de ojos en medio de una pelea de perros) fue utilizar su poderosa AWG-9 radar para guiar misiles AIM-54D Phoenix. A medida que los rebeldes no tenían ninguna dedicados largo alcance de bombardero supersónico, no había ninguna razón para realizar una Fénix. El uso de uno en un luchador le costaría más dinero para el misiles de lo que obtendría en premios para disparar hacia abajo. Aun así, hubo momentos como éste cuando le gustaría tener una. Para un tipo que quería desesperadamente de volver a casa, Shin tomó algunos riesgos locos.

Él sería superado en número cincuenta y seis minutos después de las doce de la noche por lo menos veinte segundos. Una eternidad en el combate aéreo. Una Phoenix o dos puesto en marcha desde la larga distancia podría recorrer un largo camino hacia la igualdad de condiciones. En su lugar, tendría que conformarse con los gorriones. Si los objetivos eran MiG-21 iba a hacer unos cinco mil dólares de beneficio por cabeza de ellos. Él haría cerca de cuarenta mil si usaba un viejo modelo Sidewinder, y cerca de un total de cien mil por las armas que matan.

Área 88 sin duda había perfeccionado sus habilidades de lucha armada.

"No tengas tanta prisa para morir Shin." dijo en voz baja para él mismo. Su radar comenzó a cantar en sus oídos, ya que se interesaron por el primer MiG del día.

Shin encerrado el primer MiG con su radar justo cuando divisaron en él. El vuelo de cuatro luchadores se divide en dos pares de elementos. El primer par voló directamente hacia él, el segundo corta por la izquierda para entrar detrás mientras le cerraban espacio.

El bloqueo de radar era sólo una distracción, mientras llevaba ningún radar de misiles actuales guiado. Se espera que el enemigo fuera a ponerse nervioso y hacer un romper por ello. O tal vez sería lanzar fuera de sus efectivos sobres de misiles y perder algunos de los AA-11s que Shin tenían el hundimiento de sospecha que llevaban. Eran clientes frescos, quienes quieran que fuesen. Sólo reforzado la idea de que estaban empacando AA-11s. Shin comenzó a mirar alrededor para una dirección para correr, manteniendo la nariz con el luchador de plomo. No eran más que pequeñas manchas negras en el cielo azul antes de él cuando el chirrido de radar de adquisición enemigo sonaba en sus oídos. Ellos eran encerrarlo para disparar. Era momento del tiempo para la verdad.

Atrapó el flash de un lanzamiento de un misil de diez millas. Dos de ellos estaban volando directamente hacia él. Sus instintos le gritaban para hacer un romper a su vez e ir de llena por el mar. En su lugar, metió el acelerador a las paradas y continuó directamente a los misiles.

Dos segundos más tarde él se acercaba a Mach 1.6 y el ruido de motores de los misiles sustentaban estaban pateando. Tenía una oportunidad ahora, era demasiado tarde para romper. Los combatientes eran MiG-21, pudo distinguir sus pequeñas formas contra un banco de nubes. Los misiles pasaron gritando junto a él un medio segundo más tarde. Sus espoletas de proximidad no eran muy buenas en la cabeza en las intersecciones, y los misiles explotaron detrás de él. El Tigershark fue sacudida por el choque de olas, pero de momento no hay ninguna luz de fuego que parpadearon. Había sobrevivido. No había tiempo para regodearse. Sacó el hogar nariz en el líder MiG y disparó una ráfaga de doble 20mm fuego de cañón. La cabeza en las armas de tiro captó el MiG cuadrado, arruinando la cabina y cúpula de separación, en una nube de humo gris y metralla. Se lanzó sobre en una espiral buceo de muerte, las fuerzas aerodinámicas que rasga el avión aparte mientras caía.

El segundo MiG se lanzó para arriba en un yo-yo a alta velocidad, su piloto desesperada por unos cañones dispararon sobre el Shin antes de que pudiera conseguir más allá de él. Shin no pudo igualar la subida en su Tigershark; centro del plano de gravedad era demasiado hacia delante para una tasa de tono decente. Sin embargo rodó maravillosamente, y el repentino cambio de aspecto confundido el piloto MiG tiempo el suficiente para que Shin tenerlo claro.

Fue un duelo para la posición ahora. Shin tenía la ventaja sobre el MiG como su avión era más maniobrable. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar detrás del MiG y liberar un misil Sidewinder -entonces correr como el infierno antes de que el otros dos MiGs podrían encerrarlo. Ellos estaban corriendo alrededor para conseguir en detrás de él a partir de siete millas. Uno de sus problemas se evaporó en un instante como uno de los Gorriones de Mickey Simón llego soplando el aire que lo distingue soplando uno de ellos a tierra en fuego. El otro MiG intentó demasiado tarde para evadir, y atrapado el segundo Gorrión de Mickey a través del ala. El avión cayó mutilado al límite de la tierra, estallar libre como el piloto trató de expulsar. Shin perdonó una mirada el tiempo suficiente para saber que a esa velocidad y la actitud, el piloto fue probablemente asesinado por las fuerzas aerodinámicas de expulsión.

"Dos para mí!" Mickey cantó. Su F-14 era apenas visible frente a Shin. "¿Crees que puede hacerse cargo de este último tipo?"

Shin gruñó una respuesta. Él estaba en una tijera maniobrar con el MiG en ese momento. Teniendo en cuenta el avión de Shin era más maniobrable, que era probable que él tuviera éxito en conseguir detrás del MiG para un último tiro de misil, pero luego Shin tenía más velocidad para purgar. Decidió lanzar y probar con otro enfoque.

"Estás dejando que se escape." dijo Mickey lacónicamente.

"Mantenga su radar en él." Shin gruñó. "Dale algo para que preocuparse."

"Él no va a quedarse después de que nos gastamos a tres de sus amigos."

"No va a vivir lo suficiente para funcionar."

Shin se detuvo en su propio yo-yo. Fue un poco torpe, y la Piloto de MiG hizo lo que el libro dice que hacer a su vez. Huir y descanso para desacoplar. Shin esperaba esto, por lo tanto, su torpeza manifiesta. Fue fácil de adivinar lo que tu oponente iba a hacer cuando usted hizo su mente para él. Aprovechando la velocidad de balanceo superiores del Tigershark, Shin detenido en un tonel rápido y poner su nariz de nuevo en el MiG. Su radar encerrado el MiG, contando la cabeza del buscador de pantalla en una de sus apilados y colgados Sidewinders en dónde buscar. Con el MiG en plena quema tratando de escapar, no pasó mucho tiempo para que hubiera una cerradura.

Tan pronto como Shin tuvo un buen tono que lanzó su Sidewinder y rompió la izquierda. Estaba demasiado cerca para procesar a éste solamente. El terminar la captura de los desechos en su motor si el misil golpeó. Mickey ovacionado como el Sidewinder arrastró tubo de cola del MiG-21 y explotó. Fue un golpe perfecto, aniquilando por completo el avión.

"Un hermoso derribo si el disparo por completo fue suerte." Mickey anunció.

"Siempre y cuando bajan no me importa." Shin suspiró. Ese último a su vez lo tenía sin aliento. MiG-21 fueron pequeños bastardos resbaladizas, aun cuando se les cazaba con un Tigershark.

"Vengo con el tanque combustible a medio." añadió Mickey. "Vayamos a casa."

Shin estuvo de acuerdo. Hoover Kippenburg y la cicatriz James sería llegar pronto en sus Phantoms para hacerse cargo de este sector de la patrulla. Por lo que no era probable que las fuerzas anti-gubernamentales estuvieran enviando cualquiera de más aviones actuales.

"Bueno, parece que hice diez mil dólares hoy." dijo Mickey en su habitual alegre voz después de la batalla. "Ojalá hubiera estado más cerca, podría haber hecho algo de dinero real en peleas de perros. Bueno, siempre hay un mañana."

" _Oh sí."_ Shin pensó con amargura. " _Siempre hay mañana. Matar o morir mañana. Diez meses más de mañanas..._ "

Bajó la mirada a sus manos enguantadas. Por un momento se podía verlas peinadas con la sangre de los dos pilotos de MiG que él sólo había matado. Él entrecerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y arrancó su máscara. Aire frío y seco que tragó con avidez hasta que la vista de la sangre se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por la gris limpio y guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos.

"¿Cuántos hombres más tengo que matar antes de que pueda estar con Ryoko de nuevo?"

… _ **.**_

Saki estaba esperando en la línea de vuelo en que el Tigershark y el Tomcat aterrizaron en él. El pelo largo y negro del príncipe corría detrás de él en el viento caliente del desierto. Los ojos de Shin fueron inconscientemente atraídos en forma de la "X" de la cicatriz de su frente.

Los dos pilotos bajaron de sus aviones y saludaron a Saki. No hubo filas reales entre los pilotos, la única excepción es el teniente Coronel Saki Vashutarl, que era el comandante de la base. Saki volvió su saludo en su forma nítida y formal habitual.

"Ustedes derribaron cuatro aviones hoy me han dicho." les dijo. "Excelente trabajo, sobre todo para un período de calma."

"¿Cualquier idea de cuando hacer nuevos negocios?" Mickey preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Con suerte la última ofensiva habrá drenado los rebeldes. Los recursos y la voluntad para luchar." Él se ve afectada por una mirada nostálgica y pensativa, que pronto volvió a su habitual semblante sombrío. "Pero probablemente no."

Mickey encontró a sí mismo derribado una vez más por el humor adusto de Saki.

"Siempre podemos esperar." dijo, inmediatamente lamentando el decirlo. No tenía deseos de ir a la guerra hasta el final, y Saki sabía.

"Estoy cansado." Shin anunció, con la esperanza de convertir la conversación en otra dirección menos dolorosa. "Asegúrese de que tu estés para la reunión de esta noche."

Mickey abofeteó a Shin en el hombro. "Puedo hacerlo." Caminó hacia la sala de recreo de la base. "Tengo una cita con la máquina de coca-cola. Nos vemos más tarde."

"Nos vemos esta noche Mickey." respondió Shin.

Empezó recorriendo por el túnel en las profundidades de la base. La mayoría de viviendas del Área 88 eran subterráneas. Esto era tanto para la comodidad contra el calor del desierto, y para la protección contra las bombas enemigas.

Mickey encontró Greg sentado tristemente en un barril JP-5 fuera del cuarto. El hombre barbudo estaba ocupando soltando quejas solo, como Greg solía hacer cuando era aburrida.

"¿Qué le pasa a Greg?" Preguntó Mickey

"Nada es lo que pasa, eso es lo que pasa."

"¿Oh?"

"Sí." Greg se quejó. "Desde que me compré mis A-10, los tanques todos han pasado a la clandestinidad. Con la tregua en la guerra terrestre no hay cerca de misiones disponibles de apoyo en tierra. Y no es que yo puedo ir de caza después de gastar mis ahorros en mi Warthog." Le dio una patada a un casquillo de 30 mm.

"También mantienen mi Kfir en tierra ya que no sirve." dijo con tristeza.

"Siempre se puede alquilar un Skyhawk o algo así." Mickey ofreció. "Yo creo que McCoy incluso podría tener un F-5E por ahí si quieres ir en busca de aviones tan mal."

"McCoy cobraría mí tanto por el alquiler de un jet que nunca haría dinero." Greg lamentó.

"Por lo menos tendría algo que hacer." señaló Mickey

Ojos de Greg se iluminaron. "¡Nunca lo pensé de esa manera! ¿Ya sabes dónde se esconde?"

"No lo he visto desde esta mañana."

Greg se rascó la barba. "Supongo que voy a empezar a buscarlo. Más tarde."

Mickey saludó como el hombre fornido comenzó a andar casi como un vuelo en línea hacia el almacén de McCoy. Una vez dentro de la sala de recreo, Mickey dejó que el aire climatizado hiciera fresco de él, y en lugar de lavado sobre él. El clac de las dos mesas de billar era un sonido familiar. La mayoría de los pilotos de la base estaban aquí para fumar, hablar, jugando a las cartas, y en general pasar el tiempo hasta la cena y la reunión de esta noche. No hubo operaciones previstas para esta tarde más allá de las patrullas estándar, y la probabilidad de un ataque a la base fue disminuida por la reciente llegada de un HAWK mejorada batería de misiles antiaéreos.

Vientre-Flop llamado Kirby saludó a él como él tuvo mano babosa golpeando en la máquina de coca-cola. A veces, pero no siempre, se puede conseguir una coca cola gratis si se golpea la máquina justo. Mickey sonrió como una coca cola helada dejó caer en la bandeja. Hoy era su día de suerte. Vientre-Flop dijo tanto a él como Mickey encontrado un asiento cerca de una de las mesas de billar.

"¿Cómo te va, vientre-flop?"

El hombre sonrió. "Mi Skyhawk es finalmente listo para ir."

"¿Cómo es la estructura del avión que llevas?" Había una buena razón por la que llamado Kirby 'Belly-flop. Había hecho más aterrizajes sobre el vientre de su avión y sobrevivió, que cualquier otro piloto en el Área 88. Su más reciente aterrizaje de vientre se debió al quedarse sin combustible mientras dando vueltas por encima de la pista de aterrizaje como el terreno estaba lleno de tripulaciones que empujaban los restos en llamas de un tipo llamado Mitchell fuera de la pista.

"Dicen que soy bueno para quizá uno más. Me estoy preparando para comprar un F.1 de todos modos."

"¿Un Mirage F.1? Yo siempre pensé que eras un piloto de ataque."

Kirby volvió a sonreír. "Ahora que los rebeldes están recibiendo los AA-11, la vida se está poniendo un poco demasiado emocionante en el Skyhawk. Necesito algo con un buen radar y un poco de velocidad. McCoy me consiguió un buen precio en un espejismo."

"Siempre y cuando usted es feliz, supongo." dijo Mickey a él. Él se preguntó si el viejo vientre-flop sabía leer francés. HUD no era terriblemente complicado, pero entre el HUD y la pantalla multifunción lectura en francés, que podría ser un poco confuso. Eso podría ser fatal.

"Voy a estar bien." dijo Kirby después de un poco. "Tenía la esperanza de que Jean podría ayudarme con las pantallas, pero..." Su voz se apagó.

Mickey asintió. Nada más había que decir sobre ese tema. Él succionado su coca-cola y volvió a su habitación.

… _ **.**_

Los ventiladores del techo giraban perezosamente sobre las cabezas de los pilotos y la tripulación de los jefes en la sala de reuniones. Los exhaustos trabajadores de siempre y habiendo poco en el camino de confort, todo lo que realmente hicieron fue remover el humo del cigarrillo que dejó una neblina azul en el aire. Cena había terminado y todo el mundo estaba presente para los puestos de reunión que iban a estar allí. El anuncio de la muerte de Jean tenía ya han hecho ese mismo día, y Roberts y Benson estaban en patrulla.

Saki pasó por el pase de lista. Después de que los pilotos eran lanzados por la noche. Shin quería estar solo por un tiempo, y Greg no era en cualquier lugar donde se encuentra. Mickey se encontraba jugando a las cartas en su habitación hasta la medianoche.

Área 88 se instaló en una larga noche tranquila.

… _ **.**_

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, la sirena de ataque aéreo sonó. Mickey y los demás pilotos se escurrieron de sus habitaciones para los revestimientos de todo el asfalto a sus aviones. APU ya se puso en marcha, y el creciente y estridente ruido del motor comenzó a ahogar el claxon del ataque aéreo. Mickey era todavía frotándose el sueño de los ojos.

"¡Oh hombre! Es demasiado pronto para esta mierda!" Randy gritó por encima del estruendo.

"¡¿Se supone que debo luchar por chorros en la oscuridad con mi Warthog?!" Greg intervino.

"Tú no atacas chicos, simplemente mantenerse alejados, los deportistas de combate manejarán ella." exclamó Warren.

"¡Por encima del suyo pendejo!" Jensen repuso.

Mickey trepó a su cabina y su capitán avión le ató sus motores twin General Electric F110-400 gritaban a la vida, y él sentí su poder cursar entre los omóplatos. Un par de las cuatro Gorriones y cuatro Sidewinders ya fueron cargados en sus torres.

Debido a que era una lucha para proteger la base, Mickey no tendría que pagar por los misiles o combustible. Cada matanza era mejor de clase beneficio puro y la del incentivo. F-20 de Shin ya estaba carreteando a la pista activa. Uno de las ventajas de la F-5 y su hermano avanzado Tigershark fue que podrían ir desde el arranque del motor a tiempo listo para despegar en tan sólo 60 segundos. Unos F-5 hacían cola detrás de Shin, incluso Mickey terminó su rápida verificación previa.

"Área 88 Control de todos los vuelos de intercepción, a ser informado de amistosas misiles SAM enviados al norte y al oeste." la radio crujían.

Mickey maldijo. Un 'amigable' SAM podría conseguirle tan muerto como un enemigo SAM. Esperaba que esos novatos pudieran hacer la diferencia entre el enemigo y los buenos. En cualquier caso, se comprometió a darles una amplia atracar.

"Área 88, Control de todos los vuelos de intercepción, a ser informado del enemigo recuento incursión numeración dieciséis desde el oeste a 600 nudos, altitud 1000 pies MSL, y la distancia de veinte millas."

Mickey maldijo de nuevo. A esa velocidad que serían en la parte superior de la base antes de que pudiera levantar el vuelo!

"Todos los vuelos Zero-Zero Sección Líder Shin Kazama, a despegar!"

Mickey vio como el Tigershark de Shin y el F-5E golpeó sus quemadores y saltó por los aires. A lo lejos podía ver destellos anaranjados de rugidos de luz y distantes como los misiles HAWK corrieron hacia el cielo para interceptar. Las líneas verdes y rojas brillantes de fuego trazador iluminaron la oscuridad cielo sin luna aún más.

Shin estaba corriendo en el aire y dejar en sentido apagado vectorial el radar de tierra del Área 88 para él atacar. No tenía sentido para alertar al enemigo a su presencia encendiendo ellos con su propio radar por el momento. El primero de los Hawks iniciado en el cielo muy por delante de él. Vio cómo dos explosiones estallaron como flashes en la distancia. El radar le dijo que dos bogies acababan siendo bajados. Los asaltantes estaban haciendo giros bruscos ahora. Podía ver sus post-quemadores haciendo guiños en la oscuridad, ya que se apartaron de los SAM. Cualquiera de ellos no estaban preparados para las bases de misiles o...

Uno de sus F-5 estalló delante de él para perseguir los enemigos que huían.

"¡Sánchez!" Gritó Shin. "¡Vuelve!"

"Es fácil, hombre!" Sánchez regresó. "Son nuestra iluminación en la ventaja de todo el camino a Tel Aviv!"

"Cero-Cero Sección, Break izquierda y el círculo." Shin ordenó. "¡Sánchez, vuelve aquí!"

No hubo respuesta. F-5E de Sánchez era ahora a doce millas por delante de la sección. De repente hubo un destello de luz acerca de donde su avión fue visto por última vez. Shin escanea brevemente su radar y confirmó que la F-5 había sido derribado.

No todos los aviones enemigos se habían devuelto, lo suficiente para derribar a Sánchez al atacar al cabeza en AA-11 misiles separado del resto. Si lo hubieran hecho estando usando su radar en modo de rango mientras estaban a la búsqueda se habrían dado cuenta de eso. La clase de aprendizaje del Área 88 era excesivo, demasiado empinada en Sánchez si acaso.

"Área 88 Control de todos los vuelos de intercepción, a ser informado de un segunda grupo de banda de doce aviones desde el sur en el Ángel 15, velocidad 800 nudos, gama de treinta millas."

Shin maldijo. El primer grupo de banda estaba allí sólo para antagonizar los Sitios SAM. Una ola de misiles desde el segundo grupo comenzó a golpear el desierto alrededor de la base. Anti-radiación misiles guiados. Probablemente Alcaudones, tal vez incluso ocasionando daños.

"Sección Ok, vamos a encender para arriba." Shin llamó a sus aviones.

Su F-20 y dos Kfirs eran los únicos aviones capaces de utilizar el radar de misiles guiados. Tendrían que remolcar la línea hasta que Mickey con su F-14 y los F-4 Phantom podían levantar el vuelo. Por supuesto en ese momento el rango sería hasta el uso de buscadores de calor de todos modos.

Su radar adquirido un objetivo y bloqueado para arriba. El tono de zumbido sonaba en sus oídos y se dio a conocer un gorrión impactado. Los aviones enemigos eran hacer sus turnos de escape, después de haber puesto en marcha la totalidad de su anti-radiación de misiles en las baterías Hawk. Shin tendría que mantener la nariz de su avión en su objetivo hasta que el misil cayó o se disparó el pasado Zoom como la falda de una señorita.

Pasaron unos segundos en una marcha agonizante. Él era esencialmente en una sesión nerviosa para cualquier persona con un sistema de misiles aire-aire mientras él ponía a su Gorrión en el blanco. Sólo esperaba que sus F-5 estuvieran manteniendo un fuerte ojo hacia fuera para cualquier persona que trató de cerrar con él. Un buscador de calor brilló debajo de él. Apartó la vista de su radar por un instante para ver un MiG-21 explotó cerca de seis millas de distancia de su posición. Otro F-5 se lanza un Sidewinder a medida que más MiGs cerrado.

El chirrido de un radar de adquisición sonaba en sus oídos. Una vez más su instinto le decía que romper y evadir. Él los ignoró por más que otro momento como su Gorrión dio en el blanco. La luz mortífera distante fue desapercibida mientras hacía una inmersión en postcombustión, a continuación, cortar los quemadores, se redujo lanzando cuatro bengalas, y rodaron hacia un giro descanso. El atolón de tiro pasado trescientas yardas detrás de él. Tiró la columna de control, lanzando con fuerza en otra vuelta y sintiendo su asiento trasero una especie de flechazo en su asiento eyector. El MiG fue tan difícil de ver en la oscuridad, fue casi volando a ciegas. Su dedo acarició el gatillo, el envío de una explosión de fuego de cañón hacia la noche. Un MiG estalló de repente en llamas antes de él, y el en pánico se lanzó para la cubierta. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver el cuerpo del piloto criticó a mitad de la cabina destrozada ya que cayó fuera de control por encima de él.

Se detuvo con doscientos pies de sobra y aceleró su motor justo por debajo del ajuste de postcombustión. Abajo un precio tan bajo como él se le hizo un blanco fácil, sólo la oscuridad protegida le proporcionar el que evitar mostrando un brillante resplandor mediante el uso de su cámara de postcombustión.

El aliento de Shin le llegó en jadeos mientras levantaba su Tigershark en su cola y se subió. Había suficiente empuje sin la cámara de postcombustión para una subida moderada a la altitud. Si hubiera sido capaz de lanzar su otra Gorrión habría sido más rápido, y la tentación de simplemente ver la caída fue genial. No lo hizo porque misiles como el gorrión no lo hicieron venir todos los días. Puede que lo necesitará más adelante.

Mickey estaba en el aire ahora y no en un momento demasiado pronto. Unos tenían MiGs deslizado a través de la confusión. MiG-27Es por la mirada de ellos. Mickey no había tenido mucha oportunidad de mirar, como él estaba ocupado tratando de que su Tomcat estuviera fuera de la tierra antes de que alguien lanzara una bomba sobre el mismo.

Él disparó un cañón Gatling de ráfaga de alta velocidad así como un MiG fue enviado desde que intentara dejar caer una bomba de bajo ángulo de tramo recto por la pista. El rugido de la M-61A cañón Gatling de seis cañones justo debajo de él y a su lado izquierda había un informe ensordecedor. El MiG-27 se estampo la ráfaga completa a través de la toma, arruinando el motor derecho de la parte trasera. Se cayó en el terreno de mil metros por debajo de la pista de aterrizaje y explotó en una bola de fuego. Mick F-14 volaba sobre esa bola de fuego en un segundo o dos más tarde.

Era un pandemónium en los cielos negros sobre Área 88.

"Bandidos en el seis, Jensen!" Hoover llama.

"Veo a ellos! Dar una mano a alguien!"

Hubo una pausa.

"¡Cristo, que estaba cerca!" Gritó Jensen. "¡Gracias Benson!"

"¡¿Me debes dinero de juego de cartas de esta noche, crees que me dejé resbalar descolgado al morir?!" Benson replicó.

"Más 27s cerrando en 800 nudos desde el sur! Mira Whiskey aguda Sección!" Brick anunció.

Mickey miró por encima del hombro para ver las luces de un escuadrón de carreras de MiG-27 sobre las montañas de arenisca del sur. Un Exploding A-4 Skyhawk iluminó el cielo el tiempo suficiente para que él consiga un arreglo en ellos. Él deseaba que su Tomcat tuviera el nuevo radar APG-71; que tendría una mejor mira hacia abajo contra la capacidad de los aviones entrantes de esa manera. Como se puso de pie no tenía RIO en el asiento trasero para recogerlos del desorden del suelo. Sección whisky de ladrillo de F-4Es todos tenían Ríos. Sus AWG-10 radares no eran tan sofisticados como los de Mick AWG-9, pero que tienen backseaters, lo cual significaba que podían utilizar sus gorriones con mayor eficacia. Los principales F-4 comenzaron el lanzamiento de misiles como Mickey trasladó su selector de arma a un Sidewinder.

"Parece como que estoy bateando la limpieza!" Llamó a la sección de Brick.

"¡Pasarela!"

"Ir a por ellos Mickey!" Gritó Brick.

A medida que la andanada de Gorriones dio en el blanco, Mickey utiliza las explosiones para guiarlo. Su potente radar que estaba recogiendo del suelo desordenado ahora mientras cerraba la gama. La cabeza del buscador en su seleccionado Sidewinder comenzó a cantar en la adquisición. Él lanzó un momento después, seleccionar a las armas como el misil disparado clara.

Se puso un poco de orientación derecha, sosteniendo el nivel de vuelo el tiempo suficiente a la manguera del Gatling abriendo fuego en un segundo MiG como el Sidewinder criticó el primero en pedazos. Él piso los aceleradores duro, entrando en la zona cinco el tiempo suficiente para lanzarse hasta una velocidad trans-sónico en una táctica tipo de estrangulamiento de vuelta al poder militar y elevarse más a los diez mil pies de altura para caer en detrás y por encima de los MiGs.

Se bajó otra Sidewinder como los MiGs abortado su ejecución. Sección de Brick estaba perdiendo el asilo de calor en ellos desde los flancos y ahora Mickey estaba detrás de ellos. Se vierte sobre la velocidad y la paloma abajo hacia a la derecha de la cubierta en evadir los misiles. La mayoría de ellos se escaparon hacia el este. Los que no ardían en el suelo del desierto. Mickey estaba seguro que su segundo Sidewinder había marcado, pero que no se confirmó hasta la película en su cámara arma fue procesado después de la batalla.

Shin Kazama tenía un MiG-21 en su cola. No había visto al pequeño combatiente hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El piloto enemigo había juzgado mal el rango en la oscuridad y disparó su AA-2 Atoll misiles demasiado cerca. Las ojivas no se habían armado antes de que surcado por delante de su Tigershark.

A pesar de su error, el piloto de MiG estaba colgado en tenazmente a su cola. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que cualquier persona a encontrar y echarle una mano, y ahora los cielos estaban tan mezclados con amigos y enemigos que incluso el suelo del radar de la base estaba empantanado con deberes GCI. Él tampoco podía sacudir esta chico sí es que iba a morir.

 _Morir no era una opción_ , se dijo. Pensó en Ryoko como le dio un puñetazo a su cámara de postcombustión y rodó. El MiG había ralentizado para obtener más detrás de él para otro disparo de misiles, y ahora Shin abrió la distancia de ancho. El trino de radar de adquisición del enemigo le dijo que el MiG le estaba haciendo cola para el disparo mortal.

Él se quedó quieto por un instante, y luego soltó una bandada de bengalas y revocó su turno. El atolón saltó de los MiG arrebatándole la victoria de un pilón. Shin podía sentirlo llevando abajo en su caza como él destruyó la vuelta. Tenía que mantener su caza perpendicular con el misil entrante para maximizar la velocidad relativa e incurrir en tantos problemas de fusión como posiblemente debe fallar en sus intentos de evasión. Al mismo tiempo que tenía que acelerar a través de la vuelta para tratar de conseguir fuera del arco de barrido de cabeza buscadora del misil. También estaba el MiG que probablemente sería siguiendo detrás de él a una distancia segura para disparar de nuevo si el primero misil falló.

" _Una cosa a la vez_." pensó desesperadamente. Fuerzas G eran aplastándolo en su asiento. El silbido de su traje de vuelo de exprimido contra su cuerpo estaba extrañamente audible por encima de la alarma estridente de la advertencia en la unidad trasera del radar.

Como puntos comenzaron a nadar antes de que sus ojos vieran con alivio que el misil había perdido su bloqueo y la nariz zambullido en el suelo rocoso a continuación. De nuevo se invierte su turno y se detuvo duro. El piloto del MiG disparó su Cañón de 23mm a él de pasada, y Shin sintió su estremecimiento en su Tigershark como varias rondas criticaron a través de él.

Miró el estado del motor: sin luces de fuego o un mal funcionamiento. Él todavía tenía poder. Cualquiera que sea el daño que le habían hecho a su avión no había sido inmediatamente fatal. Todavía estaba en la pelea. Él destruyó a cabo un broche de presión al rodar, sintiendo la lenta respuesta de los controles mientras lo hacía. EL ala golpeó más probable. Era justo lo suficiente para poner su nariz de nuevo en el MiG. Dos segundos más tarde Shin desatado un Sidewinder en los MiG. El enemigo piloto no trató de evadir, que probablemente ni siquiera saber que Shin tenía lanzado sobre él. Shin no estaba muy sorprendida; cabina del MiG-21 en la visibilidad era pobre para empezar, y de visión trasera era inexistente.

El MiG explotó en una bola de fuego blanco cegador como el misil detonado profunda dentro del motor. Shin encontró asintiendo con alguna satisfacción. Restos ardientes transmiten al suelo ya visible de color naranja como apretaba los dedos.

Otro hombre había muerto para que pudiera vivir.

" _Lo siento mi amigo, fuiste tú o yo..._ " pensó para sí mismo.

La cálida sensación resbaladiza de sangre recién extraída hizo sus manos se deslizan fuera de los controles por un momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era sólo otro fantasma. Su subconsciente le estaba castigando de nuevo por los crímenes de su mente consciente racionalizado fuera de distancia.

… _ **.**_

Mickey Simón hizo una inspección de su avión de caza como el personal de tierra inspeccionaban sus restantes Gorriones. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de utilizarlos en la pelea. Él se encogió de hombros, tendría su oportunidad lo suficientemente pronto. Brazo de Hierro de Campbell se oía chirriando alrededor soltando su frustración de cerca. Su mecánica pierna hizo un sonido chasqueando mientras caminaba, que complementa el sonido de su gancho, ya que raspó contra las paredes de la base. Ello parecía que el revestimiento de su caza había recibido un golpe de bomba por pura suerte, que a su vez tuvo detonado todos los Rockeyes que habían significado para utilizar más tarde esa mañana. Ahora él estaba fuera de cincuenta mil dólares para las bombas y no hay forma de recuperar sus pérdidas.

"Anímate Campbell; al menos no estabas en el revestimiento cuando la explosión subió." Mickey observa.

Campbell suspiró. "¿Por qué no McCoy haberlos llevado a cabo una sola, un poco más tarde? al Amanecer habría estado bien."

"¿Recibió alguna de los aviones en la lucha?"

Campbell asintió lentamente. "Clavado un 21 con un Sidewinder. Aparte que mi A-4 estaba volando en la oscuridad tratando de mantenerse al margen del problema."

"Eso es alrededor de cincuenta de los grandes allí, ya usted no tiene que comprar el misil. ¿No hace que la plaza por el precio de las bombas?"

"Bueno, sí, pero yo estaba esperando para hacer cuatro veces que 'como' la bombas. No creo que McCoy tiene ningún Rockeyes a la izquierda".

"C'est la vie." dijo Mickey con una sonrisa. "Usted va a hacer algún buen dinero en otro momento. Más de lo que podemos decir para los chicos que murieron esta noche."

F-20 de Shin rodó hasta los revestimientos como el último de los F-4s vino para un aterrizaje antes del amanecer. Personal de tierra estaban listos en sus puestos que tendían al plano. Hizo una breve inspección del chorro antes de girar a su jefe de equipo. Había tres agujeros de cañón a través de su ala izquierda, una de cuyas alas había cortado unos vínculos de control. Redundancia en enlaces habían hecho cargo, pero explicó su lenta respuesta.

El unicornio estampada en la cola brillaba a la luz de las lámparas de sodio de los revestimientos. Lo miró por un rato. El unicornio era el animal favorito de Ryoko, incluso si era sólo una criatura de la fantasía. Ello le recordó por qué tenía que hacer las cosas que hacía. Ella estaba esperando por él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era sobrevivir.

Saki se acercó a él mientras pensaba en casa.

"Parece que los rebeldes no son tan débiles como esperábamos después de la última ofensiva. Tengo la sensación de que estaremos muy ocupados en las próximas semanas."

Shin asintió.

"Vamos a estar listos." dijo al fin.

"Bien. Cuento con usted y los otros pilotos experimentados para traer a los nuevos chicos juntos. Lo que pasó con Sánchez era un estúpido resultado."

"No puedo ayudarlos si ellos no quieren que se les ayude." dijo Shin defensivamente.

"Yo no te culpo por su muerte." dijo Saki uniformemente. "Pero yo necesito que usted y los otros para trabajar juntos y evitar más estúpidos errores así. Las probabilidades están en contra de nosotros tal y como estamos".

"Las probabilidades siempre parecen empeorar, ¿no?"

Saki no tenía respuesta para eso.

El sol comenzó a subir; el cielo se encendió con los amarillos y naranjas y rojos. Se trataba de un cielo de la mañana poco natural, y muchas líneas de humo negro se levantaron en el cenit todavía oscuro. El viento era frío y contaminado con la ley del revólver, pólvora y combustible para aviones.

"Somos ángeles de sangre y fuego." Shin observa. "Ángeles caídos, vivir y morir en la oscuridad. Sólo las llamas de queroseno de nuestra piras funerarias iluminan nuestro camino al infierno."

Alto en las nubes, el acero se arruga como el papel y la carne se quema de forma brillante.

Esta es el Área 88, y los cielos se llenan de los Ángeles Caídos.

… _ **.**_

 _Notas del autor:_

 _1) manga épica de Kaoru Shintani tiene lugar a finales de 1970. Tengo modernizado esta historia un poco, estos eventos que tienen lugar pocos años después de la_ _Guerra del Golfo Pérsico._

 _2) Al igual que en el manga, el país de Asran es una nación mítica al menos imaginada entre Egipto y Libia, con una línea de costa mediterránea. Si el anime es algun ejemplo de lo que Asran debe ser, el uso de Arte cartaginesa y la arquitectura en el ova acto III, ayuda a consolidar la noción que Asran es probablemente la parte noreste de Libia, centrada alrededor de la ciudad libia de Bengasi._

 _3) Algunos de ustedes pueden haber notado que me doblé el precio Shin debe pagar para comprar su contrato. No se preocupen, porque también he aumentado el premio del dinero que reciben para la batalla. Ah inflación..._

 _4) Si yo traté de explicar las cosas de tecnología acerca de todos los diversos aviones, armas, radares, y tácticas, que estarían aquí todo el día. Hay un montón de buenos libros sobre el tema, y si usted sabe sobre cualquier luchador / ataque pilotos, se puede hablar con ellos. Si realmente quieres saber sobre algo que he mencionado, envíeme un correo electrónico y voy a tratar de responder a ella como precisión posible._

Gratis Las armas nucleares!

J. Austin Wilde wildeman - ** / ||

|| Jefe Ranger: Fisión Park Press - ** / ====== \ ||

|| Hired Gun: PPP-Chan Producciones - ** / / / ||

|| Knight Bachelor of Crimson Sword - ** / / ==== / ||

|| "Aquellos que han luchado para preservar - ** / Fisión ||

|| Libertad encontrar que tiene un sabor - ** / Parque ||

|| tutelado nunca sabrá. "- ** Prensa ||

 **Notas del Traductor:** _Bien, aquí Flay junior trayéndoles a ustedes otro One Shot traducido, una vez más sobre este épica y hermosa serie llamada Área 88. Yo sentía que debía de escribir más historias sobre Área 88, pero en vista de que no he empezado a ver aun el anime ni aun he terminado de leer el manga de donde procede esta historia. No se me ocurría ninguna para compensarla, así que se me ocurrió traducir esta historia y subirla para aquellos fans o que gusten de quienes hayan visto los ovas o jugado los videojuegos de Área 88. En sí, queda aclarar que como siempre esta historia no es mía y no me hago responsable de ella._

 _Esta historia proviene de la misma página donde halle los fanfic de Gunbuster que también traduje y publique aquí. Ósea que esta historia ya tiene sus años cuando fue publicada por allá a comienzos del 2000. Por lo que el autor ya ha borrado su correo y demás, por lo que me fue imposible ubicarlo. Aun así ya saben que yo hago esto por amor a las obras que proceden y no para nada más, así que disfruten de la lectura, es todo._

 _Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho. Así sea para saber si apesto en esto de las traducciones o no xD… gracias._


End file.
